


烂柯一梦

by whiskybreath



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 旧文。写于2014/04/03，美队2上映前。微盾佩。





	烂柯一梦

史蒂夫被那阵铃声惊醒的时候，未拉合的窗帘外面还显示出黑夜的样子。几点星光、或者是灯光投在他面前的地板上，一点一滴地渗进地砖的缝隙里。史蒂夫跳起来，手里一把抓过盾牌，紧紧在手里，在大脑完全清醒前，已经下意识地侦察着四周。

嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀。

这是什么？史蒂夫困惑起来。

房间里只有他和他的床，四堵毫无浪漫情怀可言的白墙，墙边肃立的床头柜，装饰用的花瓶，以及一扇门。那阵短促的奇幻音乐如号角一般，在空寂的房间里吹个不停。房间是上了年纪的，掉漆的门背上挂着一排简易金属钩，木质床头柜颜色晦暗，只有裂缝里透出几缕木心深处鲜肉一般的浅黄色。房间里只有花是新的，新插上去的三株长茎玫瑰，在窗帘翕动间不胜羸弱地微微颔首。

史蒂夫缓慢地闭上眼睛，再睁开。

嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀。

窗帘在微风里悄然鼓起。

他手里的盾牌泄了劲，转而去接起那只鸣叫不停的便携机器：“你好，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”

对方显然没有打算给他的自我介绍留够时间。“啊，你，队长，”托尼·斯塔克惯有的跳脱的思维，此刻具象化为这通深夜来电，捅进史蒂夫的耳朵里，“你还不睡觉？”

史蒂夫吸了口气：“刚刚在睡。”

“嗯，我也说你怎么像刚被吵醒的样子。”

他的才能在于能够维持一种处在别人容忍限度内的傲慢，并因此被视为魅力所在。史蒂夫用肌肉都能想象出电话对面的这位有钱人，正清楚地瞪着眼，有一搭没一搭地在漫天乱飞的图表里扒拉的模样。托尼又说：“我也没睡。”

史蒂夫躺回床上，一只手握着手机，另一只手在身侧平放着，一丝不苟地点了点头。

“佩珀睡了，我醒着。”

“嗯。”

“我只是突然想找个人讲讲话。你知道人处在亢奋状态很容易失眠，再加上今天的咖啡实在够味儿……”

“……嗯。”

“我爸有没有这样跟你聊过天？”

这个问题砸得史蒂夫怔了一下。情感的问题上，他古老的大脑要运转得慢很多。因此他花了半分钟，仔细地在脑海中推敲出霍华德的面容，他鼻子下方那道精心修剪、并引以为傲的胡子。史蒂夫摇摇头，少顷，又不确定地点点头。

托尼把他富裕的时间，赌博一般一点点押进了两部手机之间跨越了两座城市的偌大的信号空档里。待到史蒂夫意识到通话仍在继续，并忙不迭补了个“有”字之后，托尼缓缓地放下手中摩挲的旧相框。相框里倒影着他四岁时的脸，和他如今的脸，二者微妙地融合。不带皱纹的眼角，带着皱纹的眼角。

“早点睡吧。”托尼说。他把电话挂了。

史蒂夫其实不介意他的打扰。他一直认为自己睡得实在太多。睡，拳击，睡，拳击。名为美国队长的空壳博物馆里只有这两样展品。偶尔有人探进头来，拿着探照灯想一窥究竟，就迅速被这单调寂寥的光景吓退了。他觉得心脏跳动时传来回声。

挂了电话后他睡意全无，于是侧头花时间打量着泛黄的窗帘。这窗帘在1942年是上等货，挂在百货大楼的橱窗里面，他曾经路过过很多次。不仅是窗帘，还有床头柜，花瓶，无一不是上个世纪浓墨重彩的东西。局长为了帮他倒完七十年的时差，可谓煞费苦心。对此，他心存感激，就像对七十年前所有的老朋友和心上人一样感激。但感激又能解决什么呢？他觉得窒息，觉得心烦意乱，索性下了床走到柜子边，拿出一瓶喝了一半的酒。

正值回暖的季节。门窗紧闭的房间首当其冲。酒瓶温温吞吞，史蒂夫可以想象那里面的液体所经受的折磨。温柔的酒并不是好事，但眼下除了这瓶酒他一无所有。

史蒂夫坐回床沿，一只手提着酒瓶，一只手下意识地抚平床单的褶皱。这是他从军以来的习惯，仿佛一旦抚平褶皱，就可以抚平痛苦。而最近他才发现，能够把什么藏进去的褶皱才是逃避的有效方式。这样想着，他灌下第一口酒。

温吞的液体润湿了他的喉管。酝酿了一夜的干燥终于得到缓解。史蒂夫吐了口气，再次拿起手机。这个黑色的现代物件，不发光时，就像他以前那只军用水壶，外表貌不惊人，但是容量不小。这可与老斯塔克给自己别上的那只呆瓜通信器全然不同。它灵敏，轻便，更重要的是恰到好处的沉默，是个合格的士兵。美国队长握起手机，假装它是一把手枪，朝虚空的一点瞄准。

“啪。”他说。虚空的子弹虚空地打出，虚空的黑夜倒映着他的脸。

他的大拇指触到了物理按键。手机愤然睁开眼睛，发出光亮，那亮光悉数描摹着他手心里的纹路。粗糙的纹路，皆不知从何而来，却直截了当地指向同一个尽头。他听说中国人会根据这些杂乱无章的线条来判断一个人什么时候生，什么时候死。这本令他有些跃跃欲试，希望能够找到一个行家里手，诊断一下自己这七十年的空白是否是天命所为。天命。他越来越看重天命了，这对于一个随时准备丢下手套拿起枪的大兵来说不是什么好事，他以前不是这样的。史蒂夫想着，吞下第二口酒。

手机没有得到后续的回应，于是无精打采地灰暗下去，连同那上面映出的他的脸。

上一次托尼建议他们视频时，他委实像初次约会一样紧张了很久。他收拾了房间，然后手上沾了点水，把自己额前的头发一丝不苟地扒往另一边，再刮掉下巴上的胡茬。接着，他像参军体检一样挺直身子，按照托尼的指令，一步步点开摄像头。他那张远离修辞的脸，第一次与现代世界联系在了一起。但对面的现代人显然习以为常，蓬头垢面，赤裸的臂膀间闪出了身后凌乱的床单。啊，你好啊史蒂夫，钢铁侠非常大度地挥挥手，怎么，一脸这样的表情？

没什么。史蒂夫摇摇头，我不知道镜子里的脸这么吓人。

他看到自己放大的，几乎有些扭曲的脸；看到自己蔚蓝色的、同时包纳了天空与海洋的眼珠子，看到自己沉默的嘴角，抿上的嘴唇。他看到自己尚存完整的肌肉，锈迹斑斑的锁骨，蜿蜒连绵的肌理和纹路像一整着下得没完没了的棋。这是他第一次跟人视频聊天。他想，如果当时飞机上有这玩意儿，我说不定能再看她一眼……

于是他成功地想起了她，并咽下第三口酒。史蒂夫拿过盾牌，借着窗外不知名的光静静端详它，就像七十年前看着她一样。她在盾牌的圆滑曲线上舞蹈，一圈一圈地，时不时抬起头来平静地看他一眼。中央的银色五芒星发出淡淡的光芒，吻着他的额头。史蒂夫禁不住想，她的墓在哪里？

那里有没有大树成荫，在夏天；阳光覆盖在所有的植物身上，绿的或是黄的；成丛的花束伸出臂膀，温柔地环着她？那一定是一个幽美的环境，鸟鸣声撩起她的发丝；有人为她哭泣，她为别人哭泣，沉静的大理石墓碑上用明确的数字雕刻着她的生平。

然而我没有生平。

史蒂夫第三次摁亮手机。系统自带的毫无情调的桌面，显示着日期，唯恐天下不知：2014年4月3日04:28。

这几行时间并没有抚平史蒂夫手臂上的淤青。他手臂上新近增添的那块淤青，时刻提醒着他所受的荣耀和痛苦，一如他的那块盾牌。

 

史蒂夫昨天出了一趟门。他不知道往哪去，只是买了张去往布鲁克林的地铁票。地铁，人们被关在咣当作响的巨大箱子里，窗外是流动的黑色壁面，里面是熙熙攘攘塞满了车厢，但是又一言不发的人群。史蒂夫在茫然之际发现了一只不怎么乖巧的手。灵敏的正义感，催使他立即厉声喝问，并同时抓住了小偷的手腕。但正如所有需要曲折情节的英雄片一样，小偷回身往他手上划了一刀，然后拼命向人群深处挤压。他一路推开叠在一起的人影，追在后面，手上不住往外冒血，引来无数侧目。小偷灵巧地钻开人流，他在目力中吃力地来回寻找。静默比冷漠更冷，目光的重量压在他身上。他一边跑，一边想起七十年前那阴霾密布的苍穹下，只穿着条可笑的大短裤的史蒂夫·罗杰斯在车流里疯跑的那个早晨。而今他衣衫整齐，却无法再度全力奔跑。

他追着撞上了一道坚硬的门。车门和人群一样，在他面前展开又合拢。史蒂夫看着那小偷怡然的脸就在一门之隔外的站台上，耀武扬威。他在列车缓缓启动之际，最终一拳打碎那扇门，宛如昔日英雄一般跳出车厢把他按倒在地。地铁骤然停止。警铃声响起。整个车厢响起惊呼声。千百个好奇和不屑，千百只形形色色的、掏出来对准他的拍照手机。漫长，沉重的地下。

在接下来的三个小时里，昔日的英雄坐在审讯室的座椅上，目光呆滞，偶尔转动一下腕上的手铐，那手铐给他的手腕上留下了两道淤青。白炽灯光把他金黄、柔软的脑袋剖开，居中有两个坚韧的麦田怪圈。美国队长茫然听着现代人用现代英语，将一张他所全然未曾接触过的现代律令网套在头上。他们递给他电话，让他叫律师，或者叫人来把他捞出去，可他超群的头脑里没有存储任何打得通的号码。他没有身份证，没有出生证，没有驾驶证，没有明确的家庭住址。他没有生平，没有亲人，没有宗教信仰和政治立场。他使用古老的修辞，遵守上古的行规。他年轻过，后来失去了年龄。他没有邻居，没有牛奶箱。没有订阅的卫星节目，没有点头之交，没有社交软件。

史蒂夫只是单调地重复说： “我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他们看着他。他觉得他们的眼神像隧道尽头驶来的地铁，照亮他的同时把他撞得血肉模糊。

在等待的时间里，他想起自己看过的乔克的故事。乔克上山打猎，歪打正着地听见了两个小孩的对谈。乔克听着听着，趴在石头上睡着了，醒来时身下的石头已经溃烂。他心里奇怪，下山回到村庄，那里面却住满了他不认识的人，他们却都拥有着从前的姓氏。乔克问他们是谁，他们问乔克是谁。乔克说，我是乔克。村子里的人说，不认识什么乔克，曾经的乔克早在一百年前失踪了，空灵柩就在村子的公墓里。乔克终于发现，一觉醒来，自己已经身处百年之后了。

 

史蒂夫想了很久，甚至忘记咽下第四口酒。后来是怎么回事？后来那些惯常要跟在他身后的神盾局特工们，终于慢吞吞地赶上来，对警察亮了下皮套本下的内容。他在所有人的目光里被解开手铐，走出警察局。一天之后，他坐在这里，1942年的房间里。接了个电话，放下手机，想起她，喝下第五口酒。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯最终发现，他已经老了。

 

 

2014/04/03


End file.
